


The Dead Are Always With Us, Always.

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky wants to punch Howard Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, So does Steve, Tony Stark Gets Multiple Hugs, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda doesn't hate Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The names of the dead appear on the backs of the people who loved them. Tony Stark has no names, or does he?





	The Dead Are Always With Us, Always.

From the day a person is born, every time a person they love (platonically or romantically) dies their name as well as a symbol representing their death, will appear on their back:

Steve had a fair number on his; he was a soldier after all. Most of them were members of the Howling Commandos, each of them with a gun below their names. The other three being his mother, Peggy and Howard. He’d drawn each of the symbols in the back of his sketch pad, the dead were meant to be remembered and he liked being able to look at each symbol when his memories turned to them.

Natasha didn’t have any names on her back, her parents died long before she could love them and any people she knew who died were only targets.

Clint had a few names, his first parents died before he was old enough to understand but he loved them all the same. His foster parents weren’t, thank god, although his brother’s was, a line ran through his greyed out name. Names only greyed out when they were no longer loved, a line running through them indicated betrayal.

Thor did not have any names in the traditional sense, as he wasn’t midgardian. Although he had his mother’s name tattooed on his back along with a few others once he’d learnt the meaning behind the names on his shield-siblings’ backs.

Bruce only had his mother’s name; he’d never loved his father and couldn’t bring himself to grow close to anyone after what General Ross did to Betty, not until the Avengers. Hopefully none of them would join the lone name any time soon.

Wanda had her parents and Pietro’s names on her back. She would disappear once every month and return with fresh concealer, even though no one could see the names unless she was shirtless she hated going anywhere without them properly covered. She would grieve them alone.

Buck had almost all of the same names as Steve, only missing Peggy and Howard’s; he’d never been as close to them, their names were replaced by his family’s names.

Vision had no names, although that wasn’t surprising.

The only Avenger whose names had never been shown were Tony’s. Clint and Wanda joked that he didn’t love anyone while Steve silently judged him for not caring. It wasn’t until they’d walked in on him without a shirt that they realised how wrong they were:

“Tony, we’re putting a film-…Hey guys come see this.” All the Avengers hurried into the room, Tony was dozing against one of the tables in his workshop, his shirt lying on the floor next to him. They stood in silence as they took in each name. Howard Stark – a broken bottle with a dark liquid spilling from it, name greyed and crossed out in red (abuse) – Maria Stark – A bottle of anti-depressants spilled on its side – Ana Jarvis – the Star of David – Edwin Jarvis – the spikes of a heart monitor – Obadiah Stane – name greyed and crossed out exactly like Howard’s, a red Arc Reactor with blood dripping from it – Peggy Carter – a half dissolved pistol – Ho Yinsen – a phoenix, and finally, one the team should have been expecting but were still surprised by, J.A.R.V.I.S – shattered code, seemingly dissolving into Tony’s skin.

“Tony?” Steve called out hesitantly, watching as the man jerked up and yanked his shirt over his head. Carefully avoiding eye contact, Steve could understand why, he had more names than any of them.

“It’s nothing.” The inventor stated, still not looking at any of them. Wanda used her powers to gently lift his head up, almost flinching at the tear tracks staining his cheeks.

“I’m sorry man.” Clint murmured, suddenly disgusted at his attitude. Natasha walked up to him and murmured a single sentence.

“вы страдаете в одиночку?” The others watched as his expression hardened, walls forming before their eyes.

“Stark men are made of iron.” His voice was monotone, a clear indication that the phrase had been drilled into him a long time ago, a simple phrase able to make him shut them out without him even saying it. Bucky almost left the room; he didn’t need to know who told him that, all he knew was that the phrase held the same effect the code words had on him.

“Who told you that?” Steve’s fists shook slightly as he resisted the urge to punch something.

“Dear old Dad. Mom never said anything and I’m pretty sure Obie agreed with him.” Tony shrugged, clearly trying to brush off the conversation. He went to walk off, only to feel Natasha wrap her arms around him; the others quickly followed _even Wanda._ He spoke up after a few moments.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but why the sudden loving?” The others mentally cursed themselves for never noticing how much he was hurting.

“Well, we’re going to watch a movie.” Natasha stated as they all stepped away from the group hug.

“And you’re coming with us.” The team all crowded into the elevator as Wanda and Natasha lead him in. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but that was okay, they’d show him how much he meant to them in time.


End file.
